


Sweet tooth

by Nemeiel (Tigz_the_dragon)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-04
Packaged: 2020-01-04 13:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18344429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigz_the_dragon/pseuds/Nemeiel
Summary: Harry hates Valentine's day, and this is shaping up to be the worst yet. It goes even further downhill when he receives yet another secret admirer present - or does it?





	Sweet tooth

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone this is my first fic ever so I hope you enjoy it! Feedback is welcome but please be kind as I'm still learning!!!
> 
> This fic was inspired by a post on Tumblr that I now can't find - if anyone tracks it down please let me know. It was just short snippet about Harry getting a Valentine's gift from Draco and assuming it was a prank. Draco pretends not to care but secretly he's crying. Thank you so much to the OP for such a cool idea, you inspired me and I hope to thank you properly someday soon.

Harry noticed the box as he entered the classroom - it was hard to miss. He groaned to himself at the thought of yet another 'secret admirer' gift laced with love potion. Valentine's Day should be illegal. He glared at the large purple box as he approached his desk.

He picked up the card on top and the glare intensified. He'd know that handwriting anywhere. Whirling around he spotted Malfoy at the back of the classroom pretending to focus on his text book. Harry didn't buy it for a second - the flush on his cheeks was a dead giveaway.

He stalked towards Malfoy's desk and threw the card down with a sneer.

"Eight years of school together and you think I don't know your handwriting? Nice try Malfoy. What was it spelled to do? Poison me? Or just curse me a little?"

Malfoy froze and Harry frowned in confusion at his expression. Rather than looking guilty at being caught out Malfoy looked... sad? Disappointed?

Without saying anything or looking at Harry he got up and left the classroom. Feeling off-balance Harry looked around at the others in the room. Most of them avoided his gaze. Pansy glared at him (nothing new there) and Ron just shrugged, but Hermione rolled her eyes at him, looking as though she was biting something back. 

"What?" He asked her.

She hesitated then said, "well, when was the last time Draco actually did anything nasty to you Harry? I know you don't talk to him but the rest of us do and he's really not like that anymore."

Harry scowled, unimpressed at the reminder of how buddy-buddy the other eighth years were with the Slytherins these days. Choosing to ignore her he walked back over to the giant purple box and its note.

'I know chocolate is traditional but I thought you might like this better.'

Curious in spite of himself he lifted the lid and stared at the giant treacle tart in front of him. How did Malfoy know?

Deciding he needed some answers, he headed for the door. This time both Ron and Hermione rolled their eyes at him but left him too it. Outside, he pulled out the Marauders Map and headed towards the dot marked 'Draco Malfoy'.

As he approached the spot under the Quidditch stands he could hear Malfoy muttering to himself, though he couldn't make out the words. He hesitated, then stepped around the corner and stopped in his tracks. Whatever he had expected to find, this certainly wasn't it - Draco curled up on the ground with tears on his cheeks.

Malfoy - Draco- looked up and immediately scowled.

"Perfect, could this day possibly get any better? What do you want Potter?"

Harry blinked. "Why are you crying?"

Draco laughed slightly hysterically. "Are you serious? Oh Merlin you are aren't you? How did I fall for someone so dense?" As soon as the words had left his mouth he immediately went sheet white and looked like he was about to throw up.

Harry couldn't think of anything to say. His mind was racing, putting things together, and oh god Draco was right he was a complete idiot wasn't he? 

"It wasn't a prank." He said, no question in his voice.

Draco put his face in his hands. "No."

"The tarts... and hot chocolate... it wasn't the house elves?" He asked hesitantly, thinking of the treats he'd found by his bed over the last few weeks.

Draco snorted. "Well technically it was, I wasn't going to invade your room without permission and my baking skills are abysmal. But I may have made a few suggestions."

Still taking it all in, Harry slowly sat down on the ground beside him. Draco tensed then relaxed.

"I'm sorry," Harry said softly, "for not realising sooner and for being a jerk earlier". That actually got a slight chuckle from Draco.

"It's ok I know you can't help it," he replied with some of his usual snark.

Harry hesitated, then shook himself and took the plunge. "So... since it's apparently Valentine's Day and I'm worried my dinner here will have fifty different love potions in it, would you maybe like to have dinner with me in Hogsmeade? I have some amazing treacle tart I'm willing to share."

Draco finally looked at him, eyes narrowed in suspicion. "Are you messing with me? Because I don't need your pity or -"

"I'm not." Harry cut him off. "I'd like to take you to dinner. After that, well we can see?" He asked, blushing. Draco blushed too, then nodded slowly. 

"Yeah.... ok".

Harry grinned then decided to push his luck a bit further and reached for Draco's hand. Draco let him take it and watched with a slightly stunned look on his face as Harry intertwined their fingers. He looked at Harry with a searching expression then smiled shyly, leaned into Harry's shoulder and closed his eyes. Harry closed his too, enjoying the moment and looking forward to the rest of the day. 

Maybe, he conceded to himself, there was something to this holiday after all.


End file.
